Mizuki saga
by Mizuki Raita
Summary: The runt of Kumogakure fights for her dreams and recognition.
1. History

**Authors note - This is my first story and if there are mistakes in grammar i'm sorry. I'm still learning. Although it's a naruto fanfic you wont read about him much till later. Hope you enjoy**

BANG!  
Yeah that's right we blew up the house. Uncle probably never even saw it coming the old man is an idiot, wait did he survive... damn it he did. This isn't the first time we've tried to kill him, there was the time we threw all those kunai knives at him and he slipped missing every signal one and the time we pushed him into a river forgetting he could swim. He's one of those "just won't die" kind of guys. "Mizuki gets the blame!" my three older brothers all shouted as we watched the house burn down. How rude I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mizuki a eleven year old ninja from the village hidden by the clouds and this is my heartbreaking, awesome, funny, sad, brave saga. Don't judge me okay! Let me take you back a few years and tell you more about me and my brothers and uncle that won't die.

Chapter One  
History

I'm gonna take to back you back about seven years to a small village just outside the borders of the land of lightening, the town's name is long forgotten and the warriors long gone. It was a small town but some of the best ninjas came from there. It was small, neat and hidden from any danger. One of the best ninja academy's was in this town and almost every ninja that ever attended was born with excellent skills and abilities. Every ninja that was ever trained in this village was one of the very best but that all changed one day when the village was attacked.

It was almost sundown and I was playing ninja with my older twin brothers Raijin and Raiga, they convince dad that all three of us should be in the same year so we have a higher chance of recreating team bolt - this team was the towns best squad ever; dad, uncle and our aunt. Dad and uncle are twins and our aunt was a year younger just like I am - We were throwing kunai knives at the target we painted one the tree just outside our house, "Mizuki you almost got it!" Raijin said high fiving me just after I had thrown a knife that almost hit the middle circle. I was a small child with dark brown curly hair and green eyes, I was what you could call a runt. I almost died at birth, I was born premature and wasn't breathing. I'm not strong like the twins but I'm fast like Kenzo our eldest brother, he passed his chunin exams just last month, any way back to the story. Raiga threw his knife but just before it hit the tree it clashed with another, a tall man wearing all black with a mask had thrown the knife. "Such a pity." The man said taking out a shuriken and walking towards us, he was soon joined by two more men both dressed in black and wearing masks but these men had swords in their hands. "Kids go find your mother!" I heard a lady shout down at us, we turned to see our neigbour standing on our roof. She threw a knife at the one man and it hit him right in the neck, the knife pierced the skin and blood started to flow out the cut just before his dead body hit the ground. Raijin grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house where we ran to our weapons chest, a hole in the floor under the kitchen table where we hide our weapons. We were soon joined by Kenzo who helped moved the table while I watched as the neigbour fought the two other men off. From the chest I took a carrying bag full of shuriken and dad's lucky lightning dagger which is shaped almost like a lightning bolt hence the name. I looked out the glass doors that led outside and noticed that Tsuyoi our mothers dog had joined the party - our mom was Inu, she had brown curly hair and light blue eyes, she's not originally from this clan. She was born and raised in the Inzuka clan and Tsuyoi has been her partner ever since she got him, she met dad while traveling and after they got married moved here -. "Kids!" mom shouted as she ran through the doors followed by a few members of the towns ANBU, "Listen to me. The town is being attacked by strange men. these men won't think twice about killing you..."  
"Inu!? Where are the kids!" my dad said running down the stairs that leads to the second floor, around his arms he held four bags. He placed the bags on the counters and started packing food, medical supplies and more kunai knives into them. Tsuyoi had now joined us inside, "Tsuyoi! Put that outside! No dead bodies in the house!" My mum said as she helped dad pack the bags.

Tsuyoi dragged the body he had brought in back outside, came back and started licking me and my brothers in the face. "We're leaving. Now!" My uncle said running into the house with a large satchel on his back, his eyes were red and he had cuts on his arms and legs, "Sanda I'm so sorry but we have to get the younger generations out of the village." my mom said hugging uncle. "They killed Mizu! They killed her!" He shouted bursting into tears and falling to his knees. Mizu was his three year old daughter and Odayako was his wife, I'm guessing she died protecting Mizu. "Sanda! Pull it together." my aunt said walking through the doors, her beautiful straight long hair had been cut and her clothes were burnt, like uncle her blue eyes had turned red and every now and then a tear would slip through them as she blinked. "Arashi how far can you get us?" one of the ANBU members asked. Arashi is the third best ANBU member in our village. Dad had put a bag on my back by now and was talking to an ANBU member and our aunt. From outside I heard many screams and the explosive sound of paper bombs going off, "Kids. No matter what happens keep running, run and don't stop till you get to where aunty and uncle are taking you." A tear ran down her face as she bent down and hugged each of us. ''I love you guys and no matter what happens you love each other.'' she said kissing us each three times and then standing back up and stroking Tsuyoi, ''You're my best friend. I'm glad you have been my partner through everything. Thank you.'' she said to him as she starting crying, she looked at us and blew kisses. "Inu you are by far the best person I've ever met and even though you can be a dog. I love you and I love that you've been there for me all these years.'' Dad kissed mom and stroked her dog. He turned to his brother, ''You might have got the looks but I will always have the brains'.' dad joked through his tears as he hugged his brother, ''Arashi. She's a lot like you but there will only be one storm running around the house with our fathers shirt on screaming I win over and over again.'' dad was crying just as much as Arashi was, they had a long hug before Arashi put out her hand and said, ''Team Bolt. The strongest squad that the Dendo clan ever had. When lightning strikes a thunder and storm shall follow and rain through to the end.'' The whole team bolt hugged and said there trust sentence for the last time before the house next to us was blown to bits by paper bomb.

Dad turned to us and a tear ran down his face as he hugged us, ''I love all of you and wish we didn't have to part...''  
''You're dagger!'' I shouted as I pulled it out of the bag that was on by back.  
''No keep it. Kids you are all one. You are one unit and will fight for each others safety no matter what. You must follow your aunt and uncle they will get you out of here.'' he hugged us once more and pulled out a small round container from his bag, he opened it and put two fingers into it, ''Kenzo your good enough.'' He said as he slowly painted our clans face paint marks on Kenzo's face. When a ninja in our clan passes the chunin exams he/she is required to wear our clans face markings for three months and wearing it from then onward is optional. Kenzo took the paint from dad and put it in his pocket, although the custom been going for ages, no one who passed this year could do it due to lack of paint. Dad stood up and kissed me one more time on the fore head before hugging his brother and sister one last time. ''Kids stay with me and your uncle no matter what o...'' her words were interrupted as half of our house was blown to bits and six men walked into the house well the half that was slowly catching fire.' 'Run!'' Our uncle shouted at the four of us as we stood crying. Kenzo grabbed Raiga and dragged him out of the house following an ANBU member, ''NOOO!'' I screamed as my aunt picked me up and ran out of our burning house followed by uncle and two more ANBU members. I watched as Tsuyoi bit people in the necks and did amazing joint jutsu with my mother but the last thing I saw my father do was make the hand signs for tiger, dog, snake, dragon and let of storm release: laser circus.

We were led into a dense forest that leads to the Village hidden by the Clouds and about half way something tripped my aunt causing her fall and drop me, ''Give this to Raijin and make sure he never loses it!'' she said giving me the bag of throwing needles she keeps on her right leg, I nodded my head and was soon picked up one of the ANBU member. I watched my aunt kiss the ANBU member who had stayed to fight with her, they were engaged and the wedding was going to be next month. ''Above us!'' I shouted as I looked up into the trees, it was getting dark and it was hard noticing the movement of the ninjas dressed in black but I noticed them as they jumped over a gap in the trees. The ANBU member stopped and looked up above us at the jumping ninja's, ''Stay here kid'.' He said putting me down by a series of rocks. ''Shadow clone jutsu!''  
''Arashi!'' The ANBU member shouted as she cloned herself and ran towards us, ''They're above us'.' He said jumping up into the trees and kicking a man in the stomach just before he landed on the branch. The man dropped out of the air and landed right in front of me, he slowly stood up and looked at me. The man was soon attacked by five Arashi's and constantly stab by kunai knives. The ANBU member was still fighting ninjas in the tree.' 'BOO!'' A masked ninja said jumping down in front of me, ''You're supposed to be in the village so you can be blown up like the others.'' He continued to say walking closer up to me and picking me up. He ran very fast and I soon lost sight of Arashi and the ANBU member. ''Put me down.'' I said angrily and stabbing him with a kunai knife in his shoulder. We were right at the border when I did this, so he threw me into the fire of a burning house.' 'Well done runt.'' He said pulling the knife out of his shoulder and throwing it at me. Of course I dodged it, I quickly grabbed three shuriken from my belt pouch and threw them at him but he disappeared before they could hit him. ''Nice try.'' He grabbed me from behind and put a kunai right up against my throat. I screamed as it slowly pierced my skin, ''Don't touch my daughter!'' I heard my mum say through her teeth with Tsuyoi growling behind her. The man let me go and threw the knife at my mom but she blocked it, ''No one hurts my pup.'' She said before using the four legged technique and wildly attacking the man while Tsuyoi licked the cut on my neck and pulled on my shirt to say get up but before I could he dragged me out of the house.

I took out the lightning dagger and took fighting stance as two men appeared in front of us. They were knocked to the ground when a body was thrown at them, there were several large cuts over the body and a lot of blood running from the neck, ''Kokatsune? What did this.'' One of the men said pushing the dead body off of them wiping blood off his arm. Tsuyoi started to bark and growl as the men got closer to me, ''Who's next!'' my mom said jumping in front of me.' ''Mom did you bite that man?'' I asked looking at the trail of blood on her chin to neck, ''Maybe.'' She responded,'' Tsuyoi take her to the dog masked ANBU member and...''

''Too late.'' Interrupted the one man.  
''This place is set to blow any second now. There's no use.'' The other one said, ''We will all die here.'' He said cruelly and nodded at a man standing behind us. We turned to see a man who was holding dad in a head lock, he smiled and let my dad go. He fell to his knee's gasping for air, ''Dad!'' I shouted as Tsuyoi grabbed the back of my shirts collar. Tsuyoi was big enough for me to ride on back then but I didn't have time to climb onto him so he carried me "Shomei!'' my mother screamed as dad was stabbed in the back with a katar (type of dagger), he coughed blood before falling to the ground and dying. My mom screamed and threw a kunai at the man but was hit with multiple shuriken and kunai in the back, she fell to the floor right next to dad. Tsuyoi let off a whine before running back into the forest still holding me in his mouth. I screamed an awful high pitched shriek before I started to cry. ''There you are.'' The ANBU member with the dog mask said as he took the dagger which was still clenched in my hands from me. Tsuyoi let me go and ran back to the town, I guess he wants to be with mum.' 'Come her kid.'' The member said kneeling down and hugging me, he had a cut on his leg and arm and his mask now had a scratch on it. He picked me up and carried me throw the forest, ''Arashi! I found her!'' The man shouted at her when we came close to her. ''No. Kakashi get her out of here now. AAAHHH!'' Arashi fell to her knees and smiled at me before falling completely to the floor. A man had stabbed her from behind, unlike the others this man didn't wear a mask. His face was covered in tattoos, all of which were names of people I'm guessing he had killed. The list continued onto his arms, the man had killed many and was sent to a prison by team bolt when they foiled one of his mass murder plans a few years after I was born. Dad used to tell me the story before going to bed, Mumei the nameless ninja. ''You're really going to wipe out an entire village just because of what three people did to you?'' The ANBU member or should I say Kakashi said to Mumei as he put me down next to him and gave me the dagger. ''Yes.'' He respond. A large bang went off behind us and we turned to see the whole area that was once the village now turn to smoke and ash as it was blown up. I started to cry as my memories and home got blown to pieces right in front of my eyes and just because three people had arrested someone.' 'It's ok runt. You can join them.'' Mumei said taking a step forward and drawing the two swords he kept on his back.

''You're a monster.'' I said taking a step back and increasing my grip on the dagger. ''Stay behind me.'' Kakashi said pushing me back and taking out a kunai. Although I was acting strong on the inside I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. ''Here'' He took off his mask and gave it to me, ''Strong ninjas get to wear these masks. I think you deserve one.'' He smiled as he helped put the mask on my small head, it was big and my eyes didn't meet the eye holes so I put it on top of my head almost like a hat and forced a smile at Kakashi. He had a vertical scar running over his left eye which was red but he wore a mask over his chin, mouth and nose, he also had spiky silver-grey hair. Mumei laughed and disappeared in a second, the blink of an eye he was standing behind us, Kakashi turned around and within two seconds I found myself standing on a tree branch looking down on the two ninjas as they threw knives and punches at each other. ''There's no point.'' Mumei said trying to cut Kakashi with his sword but Kakashi moved and he missed him. Kakashi dodged every blow Mumei took at him almost as if he knew when he was going to strike and when. In a blink of an eye Kakashi had the sword Mumei was using in his own hands, ''Your wrong there is a point and the child says it all.'' Kakashi said looking up at me, still standing on the tree branch dagger in hand, ready to stab anything that may hurt me. ''Her. HA! The runt.'' Mumei said before bursting out in laughter, he laughed so hard he wasn't watching when Kakashi stabbed him from the front and kicked him to the floor. Killed by his own sword, that must really hurt.

Kakashi took me out of the tree and back onto the ground, we walked towards Arashi who was cold and life less. Kakashi picked her up and carried her body while I walked next to him, we walked through the dark forest and didn't stop until we reached the village hidden by clouds forces who were halfway through the forest and caring to the cuts uncle had and wrapping my brothers in blankets. ''Mizuki!'' Kenzo shouted when his eye caught me, Raijin and Raiga stood up and followed Kenzo as he ran towards me. ''Arashi!'' Uncle screamed as Kakashi lay her on a stretcher and two medical-nin put a blanket over her entire body. Kenzo and the boys hugged me before a medical-nin picked me up and carried me into a tent. Kakashi, uncle, a few medical-nin, three ANBU members and the Raikage himself. ''You can't bring her into this, she's only five years old.'' Kakashi said angrily at the Raikage. ''Kid did you get given anything? Dagger? Needles? Sword?'' The Raikage asked walking closer to me while a medical-nin cleaned the cut on my neck, ''The dagger.'' My uncle said digging through my bag, ''Arashi's needles.''  
''She said to give them to Raijin.'' I said softly, I reached into my bag and pulled out the dagger and gave it to uncle. ''He made the runt the leader.'' The Raikage said with disgust as he took the dagger and needles from uncle, ''Maybe he wasn't the best ninja your clan has seen.'' He continued to say whilst putting the dagger in a box with the needles. ''Watch your mouth. You handpicked team bolt, not to mention named us the second best people you ever trained and trusted. If he chose Mizuki as the future leader of team bolt then he has his reasons.'' My uncle said as unhooked his sword and holder and placed it on top of the box. ''He chose a runt.'' The Raikage said, he turned and laughed at me. ''I'm not a runt.''  
''What?'' The Raikage said confused.  
''I'm not a runt. You see one day I'll be the best ANBU member that ever lived. I'll be the best ninja in my year. Just you wait.''  
''You are a runt. The only thing you'll be good at is... what do you know - I can't think of anything. Get the runt out of here!'' He said coldly giving the box, swords and a scroll to uncle before the three masked ANBU members pushed us out of the tent.

''Nice mask.'' Kenzo said picking up Kakashi's dog mask, he looked at me and smiled, ''The runt. No. The best ANBU member to live, Yes that sounds better.'' He put down the mask, tackled me and started to tickle me.  
''Yes. That's it. I'll be the best ANBU member who ever lived!'' I said to him when I was able to stop laughing. ''Kenzo where are we going to stay? I don't wanna be a hobo.'' I said packing up my bag and rolling up the sleeping bag. The last thing an ANBU member needs to be is a hobo.


	2. New home New rules

**Authors note- Hopefully there are less mistakes this time and sorry if the paragraphs were confusing last time. I have been working on that. Enjoy chapter two and thanks for reading.**

Chapter two  
New home. New rules.

We spent the next few days traveling to the village hidden by the clouds. When we got there the Raikage arranged for a house to be built for my uncle and us, while they built the house we stayed in the Raikage's house. His son trained with Kenzo while the twins and I were trained by Kakashi.  
'Nice going keep it up and soon you'll be half as good as I am.' Kakashi said as my brothers and I arrived at our normal spot outside the Raikage's house. We had just run fifty laps around the entire building. 'Right. Who's up for target practice?' He continued to say very happily.'Can't we have a break?' Raiga complained falling to the ground and trying to catch his breath.

'What do you say Mizuki shall we take a break?' Kakashi asked me as I panted next to Raijin.

'No. The only break I'm taking today is for lunch and supper. I've got to push myself. I've gotta show the Raikage I'm not just a runt. 'Come on. I'll race you to the fields.' I said as I caught my breath. I was smaller than any other five year olds and my lungs weren't the best. Pushing myself to limits was the only way to become the best. I rushed down to the practice field with Kakashi behind me and the twins a way bit off. 'Mizuki look out!' Kakashi said as came to a corner, walking around the corner was a messenger with important documents for the Raikage. 'AAAHHH!'

'Got ya kid!' A man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me before I hit into the messenger. 'Names Kyoshi. I'm a sensei at the academy.' He said putting me down and smiling at Kakashi as he caught up. Kyoshi had spiky brown hair, green eyes and pale skin, he never seemed to stop smiling though. 'RUNT!' I heard the Raikage shout at me from the end of the passage, his footsteps grew louder and so did my need to train. 'What is she doing out of her room.' He said picking me up by the shirt and lifting me so that were face to face. 'Put me down.' I moaned as I wiggled around and kicked him a few times. HEHE. I mean that was awful of me - wink, wink.

We stayed with the Raikage and Kakashi for about two months before our house was ready. It was a basic two story house with four rooms and other basic stuff, it had a yard which wasn't very big but not too small either, where we did our studying and practicing (until uncle lost it). The rooms were simple and basic, perfect for sleeping, studying and keeping homework not done. Not me the twins that is. Uncle never went into our rooms, in fact for a long time he barely went into the house. The Raikage always sent him on missions and into other villages so we never saw him until he had his breakdown.

'Move it, you're going to be late!' Kenzo said rushing us out of the house 'Mizuki happy birthday!' He shouted as we ran out the doorway and rushed off to the academy. It's my seventh birthday and I'm learning chakra theory *Yawn*. It's been three months since uncle left on a mission and Kakashi left three months before I turned six so that means Kenzo's in charge. The odd lady who brings us food is no help , all she has to do is make sure is that we're healthy and have food.

'Faster! Keep up! We got five minutes!' I shouted back at the twins as we ran through the market, a handy shortcut to the academy. We ran through the market, into the academy, through the hallways and tripped into the classroom. 'Ah. Just in time.' Uwaki said to us once we managed to get up. Uwaki was a tall muscular man with shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes and a blue tattoo on his arm that says 'Buro and Pinku my inspiration'. Buro is his son, a large eight year old with blue hair similar to Uwaki and green eyes. Pinku is his daughter, a sweet girl with pink hair and blue eyes. 'Uwaki. Are we ever going to learn to use our chakras and not sit looking at a chart all year?' Raiga asked again for the third day in a row, as always his question was followed by mumble from the students. 'No!' Uwaki replied for the third day in a row.

Eight hours of talking about chakra, other theory's, lunch, more theory then target practice, another basic boring day at the academy.  
'This is a classroom not a bedroom!'  
'AAAHHH!' Kuro screamed as a kunai knife landed right in front of him, as always he had fallen asleep. Kuro is probably the only guy who hasn't called me a runt so far, he is an averaged sized boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he's super smart for a eight year old and the only one to hit a moving target. 'Lunch time. Why are you still here? Get out!' Uwaki says that every day when it comes to lunch break.

'C'mon runt, to the hall.' Pinku said pulling on my arm as we left the class, Pinku's been my best friend since I started here, her and Sumato.  
We rushed through the hallways and into the hall where at least ten wooden poles each with targets standing on them. 'Oh no. They beat us here.' I said to Pinku as we stopped running and quickly hid behind the door. We often practice during lunch but it's a race to get here before the older grades like the ten year olds who beat us today.

'Hey! What's up!' Sumato shouted at us as he ran down the corridor, he was a tall boy with green eyes and white hair that he keeps hidden under a cap. 'Ten year olds.' Pinku said to him as he reached us. A smiled appeared across his face as he adjusted his hat. 'Guess what I got?' He said tapping his side bag. He opened them to reveal a bag of water balloons that we were planning on using for practice at my house this afternoon. We filled up five water balloons and took aim at the four boys who were throwing their knives at the one target post. 'Ready. Aim. Fire.' Sumato whispered as we slowly peered through the door and hit two out of the four boys.

We all high fived and hid round a corner as the two others came to see where they came from. As soon as they were in range we threw more balloons and watched as they slipped on the floor and ran out of the hall. 'Yes.' Pinku said as she climbed out of pot plant she had been hiding in and joined us in the hall. We giggled as we took the empty balloons out of the bag and stuffed them into Sumato's hat and in our knife bags. We had been throwing knives for ten minutes before the boys came back with Uwaki behind them. 'This is where we were hit and the other two in the hallway.' The boy with glasses said pointing at the floor and corridor.

'It was them. I saw them do it.' Said the another one of boys as he pointed at us. We acted shocked to his statement.  
'Do you kids have anything to do with this?' Uwaki asked looking at the three of us. We all shook our heads and put on a confused look as we saw the four wet boys. 'But it was them.' The one with glasses said very determined. He grabbed Sumato's bag and turned it over but all that fell out were books, a few pages and some pencils. Uwaki being a rather lazy teacher shook his head and told the four boys to get dry clothes and leave it, he then left to continue with his lunch. As the day went by my aim improved and laughter was common whenever we saw a water balloon, or a balloon or just water. The day went quickly and soon it was time to go home. I raced Pinku and Sumato home as we pushed through people in the market and stole an apple from one of the stores when no one was looking.

'Where are you going?' Buru said as we got to the street my house is in. 'You left this nice box at home. Mom said I must take it to you.' He said handing a very dented box, with an orange ribbon on it, to Pinku. 'See ya runt.' He said pushing me and leaving, followed by Kuru who smiled at me as he walked pass. 'It's for you. A gift from me and my mom.' She said handing me the box and smiling, 'Why did you get me gift?' I asked forgetting it was my birthday today. "Ooh I'll open it when we get home." I said hugging her.

We walked at a slow pace talking about chakra till we got to my house. 'Kenzo! Raijin, Raiga! I'm home!' I shouted as I walked through the door and put the box on our kitchen table. Pinku jumped up and down as I undid the ribbon, 'Can I drink this?' Sumato said taking out a bottle of juice. I smiled and nodded my head as I took the lid off of the box. 'No ways!' I said hugging her again and taking out a yellow leg pouch. To make things better, in the box where five new kunai knives each with an orange ribbon wrapped around it. Orange is by far my favorite colour and everyone knows this from the time I was told to paint our wooden fence, people don't like bright orange as much as I thought.

"Hello kids. Any word on your uncle." A tall lady with black hair said to us as she walked into the house. We shock our head and continued to eat as she packed with the fridge with food and sat down to join us as we ate our supper. "Kaigo. Do you think uncle will return?" Kenzo asked looking down at his food and pushing it away. Kaigo, being the kind lady that she is just smiled at us and nodded her head. Kenzo got up from his seat and went up to his room.

"It's mine!" The twins shouted both reaching for the left over ramen in Kenzo's bowl. Soon they were both rolling on the floor wrestling for it. I giggled as I poured the ramen into my bowl and carried on eating. Kaigo laughed as she watched the twins fight for an empty bowl of food. It took sometime but the boys figured out that there was no food in Kenzo's bowl, "Alright. it's almost bedtime, eat up." Kaigo said picking up the empty bowls and putting them in the sink. I slurped down the left over watery noodles, "Night." I said putting the bowl down and going up stairs.

Kenzo's room was right next to mine and I couldn't but help peek through the key hole, he was sitting at his desk doing the twins homework once again. One his desk he keeps a small burnt picture of our family before the attack. My smile went away and went to bed.


	3. Instant ramen and a broken Kenzo

**Authors note- Okay so I think I've fixed all my mistakes, If you find any let me know.**

**I thought the story was to serious in the first two chapter so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

Chapter three  
Instant ramen and a broken Kenzo

So I'm like eight years old now, I know I'm getting old. So over that year Uncle tried to hook up with Kaigo (she said no.), the twins got in more trouble, I'm still the runt and about three weeks ago Kenzo went on a mission with his squad and other ninjas. So now you're up to date.

"Practice sure is boring without Kenzo." Raijin moaned as he threw a kunai at the target - he missed. It was true, Kenzo used to train with us every day but when he's gone it's just isn't fun. No Kenzo means no one who is willing to help me with pranks is here to share the blame. Raijin tried to help me pull a prank on Uwaki but we both just ended up wet so he's off the list. Pinku's too scared of getting in trouble and Raiga is a tattle tale. I have a very short list and asking a sensei to help you pull a prank on himself just gets you detention and a parent teacher meeting with you sitting the corner. Not my best idea, Kenzo normally comes up with the pranks.

"Mizuki, was this your doing?" Uwaki asked me as I walked into the classroom. I looked at the board to see a fat stick man drawing with the words "Uwaki is um stuppid". I turned to look at the laughing class and back at Uwaki, "No. If I was to draw you, you'd be a lot more fatter and have horns with a cats tail and I wouldn't call you stupid. It's the truth but its mean." I got whacked on the head. The truths hurts him and apparently me to.

"Sensei its clearly the runt. The drawings at the bottom of the board and that stupid is spelt wrong. Only an idiot like the runt would spell something that easy wrong." Buru said very happily with that annoying smug smile of his. "Son. There is no calling anyone stupid in this classroom. This is the second smartest class for your age group and the fourth smartest in this section of the acdemy. She may be weak, small, annoying, useless and a complete wast of my time but she is smart." Uwaki said as he wiped the drawing off the board. Ouch a burn from my very own sensei. I feel so loved.

"Mizuki, Raiga and Raijin. You three are needed." A medical-nin said walking into the classroom, we didn't say anything. We followed the man out of the school, through the town and into the hospital. "Hey! What's going on! Let me in there!" Uncle shouted trying to get into one of the rooms. "Please sir. We can't let you in at this time." The nurse kindly said trying to push uncle away from the door as three medical-nin rushed in. "Kenzo!" He shouted as the nurse pushed him away and closed the door behind her.

Me and the twins stood frozen, our hearts raced as we watched medical-nin run in and out of the room. "Kenzo." Raijin said with shock as the Raikage himself went into the room. "Kids, I'm taking you home.' Kaigo said as she pushed us, she spoke with a rushed voice and practically dragged us home with the help of other ninjas. We didn't want to leave that hospital until we found out why the heck Kenzo was there and why the hell the Raikage needed to be there. "Let us out!" We all shouted banging on our bedroom doors. Kaigo had locked us in our rooms and had ninjas guarding our windows. I sat on my low bed and wept at the idea of losing my older brother, I went from crying to sleeping and when I woke up it was night time. When we lost our parents I cried myself to sleep often.

It had been three days and we still had heard nothing about Kenzo, all we knew was that he's in the hospital and in a serious condition. "Alright. Thank you." Uncle said before closing the front door. In his hand he held a piece of paper with Kenzo's name on the top, 'This is a list of ninja who managed to stay alive. Kenzo went on a twenty man mission. Five people returned and one of them died because of their wounds just the other day." Uncle said as he sat down on the couch.

I just stared at him in shock, sixteen people died and the rest are in a bad state in hospital. Is this the life of a ninja, watching your friends die and you can't even wish them a finale farewell because you're too busy fighting to not get killed yourself. Ninja die every day fighting for anything. Is having friends even a smart idea when you can meet a new person then the next day the person or you yourself dies. "Wait. What's the deal with Kenzo then?" Raijin demanded.

Uncle smile with relief and said, "He's fine. He lost a lot of blood and took a serious blow to the head. He should be back home soon. Kids you should know this name.' He paused and put the paper on the table. He looked at us and before talking he took off his protector and laid it on the table. "Orochimaru." he said before walking into the kitchen. The twins and I all stared at each other before Raiga picked up the piece of paper. "Classified file. Description of ambush ordered by Orochimaru. It says one of his followers were found dead with the orders written on paper in his hands." Raiga stopped reading, he crumpled up the paper and threw it into our fireplace. He claims it was to gruesome and he didn't want us to have nightmares but he was the one who couldn't sleep for a few nights.

Kenzo came home three days after but he could barely move and had to stay in bed the whole time. Kaigo cared for him while uncle disappeared for some unknown reason, he didn't take any ninja equipment and he left his forehead protector at home. He locked up our weapons and made a bonfire out of our bamboo training sticks. Uncle's weird but this crazy-weird, what idiot makes a bonfire in the backyard, he could of set fire to the grass.

"Only you can burn water!" Raiga said angrily to Raijin as they tried to put out the fire he had started. "Kaigo!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Uncle was still gone and making instant ramen in a cup is harder than we thought. "Coming! Someone turn off the smoke alarm off." she said in a frustrated voice as she rushed down the stairs and handled the fire. I picked up a broom, stood on a chair and tried to reach the smoke alarm - even standing on a chair with a broom I'm not tall enough to shut up that annoying, ravening, beeping noise.

The door that led us to the garden from the kitchen flew open, a shuriken was thrown at the smoke alarm, the room went from a chaotic, noisy mess to dead silence. As the smoke died down we saw uncle standing in the door with a large amount of scrolls. "Sanda where have you been?" Kaigo snapped at uncle suddenly.  
"Kaigoooooo. You ruined the mood." The twins moaned as they tried to take the pot of water off of the stove which they can barley reach. "I'll get the first aid it." I said climbing off the chair and putting the broom down on the floor. Two seconds after I left the kitchen there was a crash and the screams of my silly brothers.

"Mizuki. What's going on?" I popped my head out of the bathroom to see Kenzo leaning on one of his crutches, he was still in pajamas, the nice blue ones with pandas on them. "The twins set fire to water and then dropped the water on the floor and went skiing on the water until they crashed into the kitchen table and spilt the instant ramen all over the place." I said with one of those contagious smiles. It took him a while but he laughed.

We made our way to the kitchen, only to find uncle and Raiga holding Raijin down while Kaigo tried to put some cream on his burns. Uncle had a black eye, Kaigo had a cut on her face and Raiga was covered in cream. "AHA!" Raijin boasted as he got out of uncle and Raiga's grip just before Kaigo put the cream on. "Why you! Get back here!" Kaigo shouted getting up and chasing him. "I got him!" Uncle and Raiga shouted before slipping on the water - which was still all over the floor - and running into each other. "I'm king of the table." Raijin happily said doing a little dance one top of the table. Kaigo made a grab for him but he jumped off the table and headed for the door.

"We win." Uncle said walking up to Raijin who was lying on the floor. Yeah he wasn't looking and ran into the wall next to where Kenzo and I were standing. "Maybe I should just read you a story and tuck you in tonight." Kenzo said with a confused voice. I put the medical kit on the floor and followed Kenzo upstairs and into my room. I climbed into bed whilst Kenzo looked at my pin-board. "These are good drawings. I've never seen a red hoarse before though." Kenzo said pointing at one of my pictures that I drew. I laughed before saying, "That's a dragon." Kenzo took a closer look at it, moved his head to the side, took the drawing off the wall, turned the page upside down and tilted his head before saying, "Oh! It's very nice."

"Hahaha!" I laughed at the sight of my two burnt, red-skinned brothers the next morning. The twins look down at the table and gave me the cold shoulder. "Cheer up will ya." I said climbing onto the chair on the other side of the table. "Morning kids." Uncle said walking away from the fridge, he was holding a ice-pack on his black eye, "How you boys feeling?" He asked as he sat down next to me. The twins nodded their heads and started to eat their breakfast which Kaigo had just put in front of us.

I was halfway through my eggs and bacon when Pinku burst through the door screaming, "What are doing! Did you forget! Hurry up!" I looked at the circled date on our calendar, looked at the clock, starred down at my orange nightie and fluffly black slippers... I almost choked on my bacon when I realized. I jumped off the chair, gulped down my juice and rushed upstairs. This gave Pinku just enough time to eat my left over bacon. I threw on my black shorts and orange shirt and put on my socks and shoes as I hopped downstairs. "Come on! Come on!" Pinku chanted as I grabbed my bag and rushed out the house.

"Whats got them going?" Kaigo asked after we burst out the house.  
"Who knows." Uncle said returning to his food.

Three hours later

"Aw guys you didn't." Kenzo said scratching his head as he looked at the giant "Good Luck!" poster we had painted for him. We spent three hours blowing up balloons, making a cake which was got burnt and never left the kitchen, painting the banner and trying to get Sumato out of bed. It's harder than you think, we had to pour cold water on him.

Today is Kenzo's first day back on the job, the jounin are letting him teach young ninjas easy techniques so we convinced the kids that he's gonna teach to throw him a good luck party but if anyone asks I've got nothing to do with it. I'm in enough trouble with the jonins as it is, something to do with riding a pig to school and feeding it test results. Now it's the smartest ninja pig in the whole world, MWAHAHAHA! Yeah I got the same reaction when I told uncle that.

So Kenzo's first day went well and we had no pig ninjas attack us.  
"Who wants instant ramen?" Raijin happily offered us as he took out a big pot. We all stopped what we were doing tried to grab the pot from him and shouted, "NO!"  
"Haha! I guess you guys aren't as hungry as me I." he said putting the pot back and laughing. it took us awhile but we soon clicked that it was a joke and laughed. Now that I think of it, that's the most we've laughed in ages. Hehe. Maybe the twins should set fire to water more often.

"Uncle."  
"Yes Mizuki."  
"How do you set fire to water?" Uncle stared blankly at me. I stared at the twins who had the same face as uncle. Kaigo stopped washing the dishes and looked at the twins.

How do you set fire to water?


	4. Gone are the days

**Author's note- chapter four is going to be very short. What I mention in here isn't that**** important.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 4  
Gone are the days

It's been two years since uncle had his breakdown and tabooed the word ninja. Two years since I could rely on uncle to help me improve skills and long gone are the days we would laugh. Kaigo is now just a friendly face we see pass by and two since we were declared official Kumogakure citizens. Our plans on rebuilding our clan destroyed, our clan name wiped off the earth. "Dendo" Our clan will never be reborn and uncle must pay for this.

I've changed, gone are the over sized orange shirts I stole from the twins, gone are the black shorts that fell just below my knees. Gone are my dreams and my pride to admit that uncle is part of my family.

Wow. Can I be dramatic or what! But I have changed my outfit, custom made because the store don't stock orange clothing. I never gave you guys a full description of me and I guess that's kinda rude. So only because you guys don't know what I look like I'm doing it.

As you all know I have long curly hair that falls to just above my lower back, I tie some of my hair into a pony on the top right of my head. I've got bright green eyes with no distinctive pupils, this does freak people out now that I think of it. I wear a tight orange vest like blouse with a low neckline, under my shirt I wear netting which cover my open stomach and a bit of the open neckline. Ok, I still have my orange shirt but it's not oversized and it didn't belong to one of the twins, but the baggy black shorts have been replaced with an orange knee length apron skirt with a custom added yellow lightning bolt in a black rim and netting about four cm long hanging off the bottom. I know it's just so awesome.

I designed it myself, the only good thing that came out of uncle's new job is the amount of money he earns. Under my skirt I wear short black tight shorts. I have ankle length black boots and I wear free flowing elbow warmers that start just above my elbows. Like all the other people I have the medical pouch I don't use and the shuriken pouch. There you go. That's me. If you want to know what my brothers look like just ask but remember the story's about me. Not them. Me.

Getting back to real life , uncle slowly made his way out of the burning house with a strange smile across his black face. "Which one of you is responsible for this?" Uncle said happily as he walked up to us completely black from the houses ashes. The twins pushed me forward and took a step.

"Come here you." Uncle happily said giving me a large hug.

"What?" all four of us said to uncle.

"Just showing how much you love your uncle." Uncle happily continued. The twins looked at the house and at uncle over and over. I to was confused, I had just blown up the house and he was happy.

"Uncle. I've fried the house and you're happy?" I questioned. Uncle laughed at my expression. He pointed at the house a couple times before sneezing.

"Mizuki, you can have a bigger room than before. I was planning on taking down this old house any way. I'm building a bigger, better house." Uncle finally told us. Although I'm to sure what was wrong with our house to start with.

**Told ya it was short.**


	5. Almost a Genin

**So here's a proper chapter for you. This is the chapter where things start to get important.**** Enjoy.**

Chapter 5  
Almost a Genin

"Transform!" Pinku shouted before changing to look like Uwaki and passing the current test. I had gone just before her and passed to, the twins were the first to go and they also past. Put it this way the whole class passed.

"Well done, tomorrow you will take the finale test and we tell you if you're a Genin or not. Dismissed." Uwaki said dismissing us and hugging Pinku and Buru as congratulations. Seeing how happy they are makes me wonder how happy I would be if mum and dad hadn't died all those years back. I watched as Pinku laughed at something funny her brother had said.

I watched them leave the classroom and soon be hugged by their mother as she was told that they're sure to pass. I walked a slow place behind them remembering the very first shuriken I ever got from mum and how we spent most of the day practicing throwing it. I tear ran down my face as I got outside and saw Sumato high five his father and showing him a fore-head protector.

I walked home alone that day, through the market, along the street and up to the front of a partly built house with three tents pitched in the backyard. "Uncle!" I shouted from the front yard and watched my uncle stumble out of the house with a hard hat on and blue prints under his arm. "Mizuki what is it? Have you decided to give up on this whole ninja thing, take up a small job and marry a wealthy man." Uncle said with joy in his voice and putting on hand on my shoulder.

"No. I will become a ninja and like you promised you will give me my father's knife." I said with pride and determination. Every day we have this same conversation, just making sure he won't go back on his word. As always he sighed and nodded his head whilst taking his hand off my shoulder, again he told me that father would be proud and made his way back into the house. I made my way into my single small tent and looked over at the chest which held team bolts weapons, I picked up my knives and made my way to the academy for some training.

As always I hit 50 middle ring targets, 50 moving target dummies, did 100 push-ups and sit-ups then did 10 laps around the full market. As always I took a shower at Pinku's house, trained with her for a bit then went home for supper.

"Hey! You can't be late for dinner tonight, hurry up!" Kenzo shouted to me halfway down the road. I ran up to him and he gave me a hug, Kenzo is now 18 years old and a powerful chunin. Every night he makes us fire cooked fish and talks about the students he teaches but tonight he had other plans.

"Come with your best dress on." He said to me as we got to the front of our home, I looked at the wet, dirty clothes I was currently wearing and wondered what was wrong with it.

"Kenzo, I don't even own a dress." I said after looking at my tent which probably has at least four outfits that survived the blast. I looked up at my brother who was smiling at me with great pride, in his hand he held a flat box and one top of the box was a fancy flower hair pin that belonged to mom. Kenzo pulled up my tent zip as I climbed in and left me to open the box. I lit the candle that stood on the small table next to the mat that I sleep on and opened the box.

In the box was a orange kimono with black floral lacing trim just at the bottom and sleeves with a black ribbon which was to be tied above my hips to make a pretty bow. Without questioning it, I put the dress on, brushed my hair and walked outside barefoot and left the black bow over my arm for I couldn't tie it. Waiting outside my tent were the twins each holding a nice black pump in their hands, both boys were dressed very nicely and were just as confused as I was.

They gave me the shoes and spoke to Cho. Cho is Kenzo's girlfriend, she has brown curly hair which is normally tied up and she has almost golden eyes. "Want some help?' Cho asked looking at the black ribbon which was still hanging over my arm, I nodded my head and stood still whilst she tied the bow. "Look at my lovely ladies." Kenzo said walking out of uncles tent also wearing a nice outfit.

''Is he coming?'' Cho asked looking at the tent and walking up to Kenzo. He shook his head negatively and put his hands in his pockets. "

So why are we all fancy?" Raiga said loosening the tie he had on. Kenzo and Cho smiled at the three of us and Cho finally told us, "My parents have invited you to our house for dinner. They heard you were in the same class as my younger brother and decided to hold a fancy good luck dinner at our house."

Cho's family is very wealthy but I had no idea she had a younger brother in the academy considering no one else in her family is a ninja. We took a slow stroll to their house while the sun set and on the way in my mind I went through all the people in my class who had been mean to me even though I was only just below their standards of ninja. I also thought of how fancy this place must be for me to be in kimono, Cho was wearing a beautiful pink and white kimono and had her hair nicely tied up compared to my long bushy half wet mess which was all resting over my right shoulder and my mum's hairpin just sitting above that mess.

The boys were smartly dressed but not traditionally, I wonder why I had to be all traditional when they didn't. We arrived at Cho's house just after sunset, we were greeted by a servant wearing a plain kimono and a set of glasses. "C'mon I'll take you to the main hall." Cho said dismissing the servant and showing us the way through her huge house, the hall was about the size of our living room which wasn't to big but in it was her family and Pinku's parents.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Another family with children in your class shall be joining us. "

Mizuki. What a surprise." Yukan'na, Pinku's mother said giving me a hug. She too was dressed traditionally and from behind her came a traditionally dressed Pinku who greeted me with a smile and hug to. "Yay they invited the runt." Buru said cruelly to me with a rude glare, I responded with a dagger glare and Pinku just awkwardly laughed at the two of us.

"So you two figure out who's house this is." Raijin said as he took a step in front of Buru. Pinku, Buru and I all shook our head and looked at each other and then at the door which had just been opened, "Kuru! You're late!" Cho's father shouted as Kuru slowly walked up to the group of people standing in the hall.

"Oh my word", Pinku whispered in my ear, she has a huge crush on Kuru but I can't blame her, he's so fast, accurate and good looking, he's got his own fan club. Now I know why no one knows where he lives, his family is practically royalty. "Hi." Kuru said greeting Buru - his best friend - and Pinku. He turned and smiled at me before greeting his sister and being introduced to Kenzo.

"Kids feel free to wonder. We will send a servant to come get you when it's dinner time." Kuru's mother said as the adults left the hall to go do whatever it is adults and eighteen year olds do. "Hey. Wanna see my training room." Kuru whispered in my ear and pulling me out of the room before anyone noticed. He led me through the halls and into what seemed to be a dojo, it was filled with practicing dummies, bladeless swords, shuriken, kunai and chakra charts.

''I'm like the fourth ninja in the family so my father built this for me. You like it." He said to me as I browsed through swords hanging behind glass on the walls, I was amazed with this dojo. Ever since uncle freaked out he's not allowed us to do anything ninja related at home or even in his sights. ''It's amazing." I finally said with a smile, but my smile went away when I came across a katar in a glass case, the knife was stained with blood. I stood still as a flash of my father's dead body appeared in front of me. It turned from a flash to a constant replay of my father being stabbed and falling to the floor which is what I did.

I took a step back but stood on my kimono and fell on my bottom but I still starred at the katar. "Mizuki!" Kuru shouted as he ran and helped me up, "What's wrong?"

"That knife. Where did you get that knife?"

"My Grandfather found it. It's sad actually. He was responding to an urgent call from a small clan that's close to the border. Mumei planned to destroy the town and everyone in it. According to grandpa there were no survivors, he found it after the explosion." He said with a straight face.

"He would of found it in the back of man next to a women. Mumei didn't kill the man, his followers killed the man, they died before they could get out of range. Mumei was killed by an ANBU member. Your grandfather was wrong, there were five survivors and you're looking at one of them." I said still looking at the katar, my voice was filled with hate and my fist were clenched.

He looked at the blood stained knife and then at me, "The man was your father and the women next to him was your mother." He said trying to look at my face. I looked away for I was now crying at the memory I had tried to block out so many times but never succeeded.

"Hey. It's ok." He said softly and gave me a forced hug till I un clench my fist. I cried for five minutes before calming down.

"Why?" I said looking up at Kuru who is much taller than I am.

"Cause you always notice me." he said as he gave me his handkerchief and smiled. He was right, I watched him very closely during lessons and even during training sessions but not once did I ever go googoo gaga over him like the other girls did. I forced a smile and thanked him but I was still confused, for all these years he stood next to Buru as he teased me and pushed me around.

"Sir would you and your friend like to train?" A servant asked opening the door. Kuru looked at me and nodded his head. The servant rang a bell and a hatch above us opened and an old man jumped out of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet a living member from the forgotten clan." The old man said bowing in front of me.

"Mizuki with my grandpa Senshei." Kuru said taking off his blazer and giving it to the servant. "Ladies first." He said pushing me forward and giving me two kunai knives.

"I don't want to fight your grandfather." I said turning around and looking at Kuru who nodded his head. Next thing a heard was his laugh and I turned just in time to block a punch to the face, I quickly responded by kicking him in the leg, jumping back, throwing one knife, whilst he dodged the knife I jumped behind him and kicked him in the back and giving him a sort of gentle punch which knocked him face first to the floor.

Kuru's face was filled with amazement of what I had just done. "Sir. You... uh." The servant muttered with confusion. I fixed my hair and helped Senshei up.

"That move... child who was your father?" Senshei said very quickly as he tried to figure out my steps and moves. "Shomei. No. It couldn't be." He continued to mumble as he jumped into his hatch and the reappeared with a picture.

"Dad." I said as he handed me the picture of team bolt when they had just past the chunin exams.

"I taught your father that move. I was their sensei." He said smiling at me. Dad had taught that move to Kenzo and Kenzo taught it to us. "The only people I ever lost a fight to was those three and now you." He said patting my back.

"Sir I have just been informed that dinner is ready." The servant said giving Kuru his blazer and showing the three of us to the table were we would be eating. I was seated to the left of Kenzo with Raijin sitting next to me on the right. Across from me was Buru with Pinku seated next to Raiga, who was kinda red in the face. For dinner we had a variety of sushi's.

After dinner we watched a band play and did our own things. The twins checked out the weapons volt, Buru and Pinku did who knows what and Kuru dragged me back to the dojo. "You have to teach me that trick." he said to his grandfather, Senshei refused and explained that was special move that requires speed Kuru doesn't have. "But your file says your speed is average compared to everyone else." Kuru said walking up to me.

I nodded my head and smiled, "Well I lied. I'm very fast, faster than you but with my weak lungs I don't go that fast unless needed and when I do use it I focus chakra to my lungs. This makes them stronger but drains my chakra."

"So that's why you don't use it." Kuru said finally understanding, his grandfather stood nodding his head in amazement .

"Who taught you to control your chakra?" Senshei asked looking at the picture he had of team bolt still in his hand from earlier.

"I did.' Kenzo said walking into the dojo with Cho behind him, "My prized student." Kenzo said hugging me and messing up my hair. Senshei smiled.

"You must be Kenzo." They shook hands and spoke about dad for the rest of the moment.

"So according to the charts you're actually very powerful." Kuru said to me as we walked around the garden. "

Where did you get those?" I asked pointing at the charts.

"I took them out of Kenzo's pocket when no one was looking." He said still reading the charts. I wonder why Kenzo keeps my charts in his pocket. "What's this?" Buru said jumping out of a bush sneak-attacking us. "The runt's charts." He said grabbing them and running off. I pushed Kuru aside and ran after him.

"Burazāzu!" I shouted as we went around a corner, with in second Raijin and Raiga appeared in front of Buru, Raijin grabbed him whilst Raiga grabbed the charts. "Foolish!" Kenzo said appearing out of nowhere and punching Buru in the stomach, "Mess with her, she'll deal with it but mess with my stuff, expect punishment." Kenzo continued to taking the charts from Raiga and giving Buru a cold stare. He said it so coldly, just like I would've said it.

"What have you done?" Uwaki said with shock as he saw his son fall to the ground and grab his stomach, with an instance reaction Uwaki moved to return the punch but instead of Kenzo he aimed for me. I let off a growl before quickly disappearing and reappearing behind Uwaki, I waited for him to realize I wasn't there before pushing him to the floor.

"Kenzo did she growl?" Raiga asked with confusion.

"Help! Dad what happened?" Pinku said when she saw what had happened.

"That runt. It's the runts doing!" He shouted as Pinku's mom helped him up. I grew mad as the words runt echoed through my head.

"I'll show you who's the runt!"

"Stop her!" Raijin said jumping in front of Uwaki whilst Raiga tried to stop me. I was finally stopped by Kenzo when he grabbed me and put me in a headlock. "Mizuki?" Pinku said with shock.

"Don't be quick to blame. It was Buru's doing and Uwaki only enforced her rage." Cho said calmly as she walked up to the chaos.

"Sorry about this. We will be leaving now." Kenzo said as calmly as he could whilst he dragged me out of the house. The twins gave Buru a cold look before leaving behind, we thanked Cho's parents and left the house. "Have you calmed down yet?" Kenzo said letting me go only when we got home. I stumbled over my feet, gave him an evil smile then went to bed. "I don't think that's a yes." Kenzo joked before he climbed into his tent which he shared with the twins.

"Mizuki! Wait up!" Kuru shouted as he ran up to me in the middle of the market, "Pinku knows. I had to tell her." I nodded my head with understanding, after all Pinku is my best friend, but I'm still not sure what Kuru is to me yet. He stood by Buru and all the others when they did nothing but bully and tease me, they would knock me down and make sure I stayed there, but he stood by me when I spoke of my past and comforted me and understood why I hide my skills and it seems he's willing to take them to the grave for me.

"Ok. You shouldn't be seen with the runt though. You're too good to be slowed down by me." I said normally. Somehow he understood and we went back to our normal smile at each lives.

"Mizuki! I'm so sorry." Pinku said running up and hugging me, "I'm sorry my father and brother don't see what you can do. It's so upsetting you only have your uncle and brothers..."

"Pinku. It's ok." I said returning the hug and smiling at her. We walked to class with her constantly asking questions about my clan, I answered all but this one, "What's the clan's name?" She said it so happily and I couldn't answer it. I stopped in my tracks and stared to nowhere, Dendo echoed in my head but all I could see were burning buildings and that ANBU member.

"Hey sis what's up." Raijin said to me unaware that Pinku had asked for something no one in my family wanted to say aloud again.

"Mizuki you look like you've seen a ghost." Raiga said waving his hand in front of my face.

"She has." Raijin finally said, "You know, don't you?" he said to Pinku before we walked into the class.

"Runt! I've got a bone to pick with you." Buru said getting out of his chair and walking up to me. "Grab em." The other students grabbed the twins and held them tight, they grabbed my arms and held me tight. Buru laughed before he punched me in the stomach, "This is madness." Pinku said trying to pull Buru away from me before he delivered another a punch. In the background I could hear my brothers struggling to get away.

He punched me one more time before walking away dragging Pinku with him and once again Kuru stood there and said nothing, just like he should. "Mizuki." The twins said rushing to me as I fell to my knees gasping for air.

"What's this?" Uwaki said with a lazy smile as he looked at me, "Serves you right." He said coldly. The twins helped me up and took me to my seat. We waited awhile before the examiner walked into the classroom, "Hello my name Kurea. When your sensei says your name you must go to the classroom next door for part one of your exam." She said happily, she was an averaged height lady with long straight purple with a spiky end.

I was the tenth to last person to be called, both my brothers had gone along with Pinku and Kuru. I walked into the next classroom to find Kurea reading over my charts and files. "Mizuki. I've heard a lot about you but the only thing I want to know is if today you're gonna give me all of you or just what claims you to be the runt?" She said spreading the files so I could see Kenzo's charts for me. I looked over at the door where Uwaki was standing waiting for me to fail part one.

I looked back at her with a straight face and her smile went away, "For you to pass part one you need to transform into me and successfully produce two clones." She said as she packed away my files. I nodded my head and transformed into her, now the hard part producing two clones that look like her and not me. Uwaki laughed, this was the one thing I failed at. Ram-snake-tiger, I closed my eyes I did the hand-signs and only opened when, "Very nice." Kurea said with a smile and " opened my eyes to see on either side of me were two clones that looked like Kurea to the exact point.

I turned back to me and the clones disappeared as I pulled a tongue at Uwaki.

"Why you brat, I'm going to..."

"Going to what, Uwaki?" Kenzo said interrupting. I giggled as Uwaki's face went blank when Kurea gave me the piece of paper telling me where to meet the other students who had passed.

"Hey you made it. The runt made it everybody!" Kuru shouted out to all the student who were standing the training arena. Buru gave me a look and pinku hugged me. The twins high-five me and we all spoke till Kurea arrived with two other students. In a class of 25 students it seems that only 13 people passed.

"Right. My turn." Kenzo said taking the 13 files of students who had passed. "We are only picking nine of you and those nine will be the last people standing." Everyone gasped and looked around, sitting at a table were three Jounins. Kenzo had told us that this test would be hard but left this out.

**Wow. This must be some test. I'm pretty sure there were no mistakes but if you find any let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Finally A genin

**Authors note - Heads up, there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I'm sure I've corrected most of my mistakes but if you find any let me know please. Enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6

Finally. A Genin

"This going to be tuff. For years we've trained as friends and now we have to take each other out." Pinku said in a very stressed voice. She's a lover not a fighter and now she's got to use her skills to attack people close to her.

"This is madness!" Raiga shouted taking a step towards me and Pinku, "Pinku, stay away from us and you'll be fine." He smiled at her and then with me by his side we walked to Raijin.

"You weren't going to start without me where you!"

"You've got to be kidding me." I said under my breathe. The loud mouth who just had to be here today would be the Raikage and the one before him, both see me as nothing and the last thing I want is them to see what I can do. No, not until I apply to become an ANBU, great now I can't do this the way I wanted to.

"A shinobi is often put in situations where he has to watch his closet friends and even family die in battle. In some cases that friend might turn on you and you are given the pressure of having to kill that person. Death is seen in battle like you see birds. Almost all the time!" Kenzo said very seriously.

Why did he have to say it like that, it sounds like we have to kill each other, like everyone standing in this arena is the enemy. "HA! SON LOOK WHO'S HERE." The previous Raikage shouted pointing at me, he laughed his stupid annoying laugh while his son just stood still shaking his head.

"Don't kill anyone. Just badly injure. Begin!" Kenzo shouted jumping to the side of the arena where the three jounins were seated. I took out three shuriken and took fighting stance, the twins each had their knives ready, "We stay in eyes reach of each other and if anything happens you know what to say." Raijin said before we split up.

I avoided fighting people in groups and went for more solitary people. Every time someone was badly hurt and no longer able to fight Kenzo blew a whistle. "It's you and me runt!" Buru shouted running up behind me, I just dodged him but he managed to cut my arm. To be honest I don't want to waste my time on him but I don't think he's going to back down that quickly.

We threw punches and kicks at each till I was out of breath, "You're finished!" He said taking out a kunai knife and running right at me. I jumped back and he was stopped by Kenzo's words, "Well done you are the finale nine standing." I was gasping for air but I managed to give Buru a smile, just to rub it in.

He sighed and turned his back, I stood up straight and looked at the medical-nin who were attending to injured students. "AH!" Buru had sent his knife flying at me while I was distracted, the knife didn't hit me, it hit Kenzo right in the back. I found myself in Kenzo's arms, his head just above mine and his arms holding me tight, the typical brother defense form.

"Don't be so jealous." Kuru said to Buru as he walked up and carefully took the knife out of Kenzo's back. "Well done. The nine of you will be placed into squads of three and introduced to your new sensei." Kenzo said forcing a large smile, well until he looked at Buru.

"Well look here the runt made it after all." Said a familiar voice from behind us, I turned to see Kakashi, He wore the leaf village Jounin uniform, "You don't think I was going to miss my top students exam?" He said very happily, I laughed as a gave him a hug. We were soon dog piled by the twins.

"We are ready to announce teams ten, eleven and twelve" The one Jounin said walking up to us. We got off of Kakashi and joined the others. A lady stepped forward, she had curly dark red hair and brown eyes, she wore a outfit similar to Kakashi but instead of black and green it was black and grey.

"My name is Seishin, I am leader of squad ten and a trained medical-nin. The three students I have chosen are Buru, Pinku and Kuru." The three of them walked up to her and they were given the head band or forehead protector with our villages symbol on it. The next Jounin walked up, he wore the same outfit as Seishin but on his back was a sword strapped to the grey jacket.

"My name is Kyoshi, I am leader of squad eleven. I am a skilled swords man and weapons expert. The three students I have chosen are Raijin, Raiga and Mizuki or should I call them team bolt"' He polity said, we've met this man before. We walked up to him and he gave us our headbands and a piece of paper with a location, time and date on it.

We stood next to our new sensei as the finale jounin spoke. "My name is Dobutsu, I specialize in hand to hand combat and genjutsu skills. The three students I have chosen are Yume, Akuma and Zumen." Dobutsu wore the same outfit as the other two, his hair was kinda spiky-flat and he has dark eyes.

"Well done. You are dismissed." Kenzo said before he left the arena. "Check it out. Yeah! Genin!" I said to Kakashi as I basically hopped over to him.

"So where you gonna wear it." He asked. I had been carrying it around unlike the twins who went and put it round their foreheads right away. I starred at the headband, not once had it crossed my mind. I smiled at Kakashi, put the band on my forehead then pulled one half down to cover my eye just like his headband.

We laughed as we walked to the nearest sushi shop but it was just me and Kakashi, the twins were doing something with Kenzo so it was just me and Kakashi. "How's your chakra control?" He asked as he took a plate off the belt for me.

"It's going great, Kenzo's been teaching me everything you showed him."

"Good. Maybe soon he'll be able to show you the other stuff I taught him."

"You taught him other stuff. Awesome."

"Maybe you should stick to using both eyes." He joked as I tried to grab a plate that had just passed out of my sight. He took the head band off and tied it around my arm. We spoke mostly of my skills for the rest of the night. "I'd invite you home for tea but we don't have kitchen or a lounge." I said as we walked home. "And why don't you have a kitchen?" He asked in a stern voice.

I almost stopped in my tracks, "Well you see, we blew up the house hoping to kill uncle." I said awkwardly. 'Your uncle is a fantastic warrior why would you try harm him?" He replied slightly angered. "Not anymore. A while ago Kenzo almost got killed while doing a mission. For some reason uncle snapped and went all crazy. Now all ninja related doings are forbidden in the house or around him. The word ninja alone is shunned. He might of been great but now he's just another stupid old man." I said looking in the direction of the house.

Kakashi looked in the same direction then back at me. "You will just have to prove that ninjas are worth it." He said looking me in the eyes with a smile. "Race you home."

"I don't think you'll be able to keep up." I replied, tightening the band around my arm.

"Well I do like a challenge." In a flash we rushed to my house, both of us moving almost at the speed of light.

About two days later - I think

"Hurry up. You're gonna miss your chance of death!" My uncle shouted at four in the morning, he's not very happy with us. We stumbled out of the tents, still putting on our clothing and rushed down the street and entered the cage - a large closed off area with training dummies and targets randomly place to appear if you trigger a switch, the area is almost like a forest but smaller, it has trees, fields and a small river.

"Great it's locked." Raijin moaned as he rattled the lock, "We'll just have to climb over." he continued to say. We put our bags on our back and climbed over the fence. "Gee, this place is creepy at four o' clock in the morning." I said as we slowly entered the forest. The twins just nodded their heads and kept walking.

"Ok. So its four in the morning and we just gotta find the center of the cage." Raiga said reading the piece of paper which Kyoshi sensei had given us two days ago, we were still confused why we had pack to last three days. It took awhile but after about thirty minutes we found the center of the cage but no sensei.

"Wow. Guys check this out." Raiga said pointing up into a tree, in the tree was a large bag hidden in the leaves. "Should we?" Raiga said to Raijin who responded with a yeah and they jumped up just above the bag and cut the rope holding it up. It fell right in front of me and opened up to reveal a large amount of weapons, swords, daggers, shuriken, kunai, katars, bow and arrows.

"Amazing." I said as I picked up a large shuriken. We went through and tested most of the weapons for a while before getting bored. It had been about two hours and no sign of our new sensei, Raiga was reading, Raijin was lying down watching clouds with me half asleep on his stomach when Kyoshi finally showed up.

"I see you found my stash." He said walking up to us scratching his head with a very confused look on his face, "Uh. Sorry I'm late. I got lost in the forest. Ha. You'd think with all my hints I left myself I'd know better." He laughed at his foolishness and sat down close to us. He left himself hints to find the place but yet two twelve year olds and an eleven year old were able to find the place quicker than him and we didn't even know about the hints.

So our sensei is forgetful, great.

"So tell me about yourselves." Kyoshi said to us with a rather happy smile. There's not much to say about ourselves and you can't tell your sensei that you plan on killing your uncle. Kyoshi sighed. He slowly stood up and made his way to his large piles of weapons. "They touched every single weapon but the katars. I wonder if..."

"Wonder what?" I asked, he was talking to himself but it could've been juicy info.

"How much you know about chakra?" He quickly responded. The twins moaned and sat back down. "I'm pretty sure we know enough about it." Raijin moaned. We spent the next hour just sitting talking about the weather.

"Do you smell that?" I said getting up and looking across the lake. Kyoshi stood up and looked at the bunch of trees I was starring at. "No we don't." He eventually said. I kept looking at that spot. I know the smell of ramen anywhere, but why I was the only person who would smell it is a mystery.

"Mizuki. It's nothing come and sit." Raijin said tugging on my skirt. The smell just got more intense and I was hungry. "I'm going to check it out." I said before I jumped across the river. My stomach growled as I jumped through the tree tops, food, food is coming.

"Hey where you going!" I turned my head to see Kuru sitting on a branch. "Are you ok!" He continued to shout after I jumped straight into a low branch. From the branch I fell into long grass, I lay on my back starring at the branch I jumped into.

"You really are a klutz." Kuru said as he landed by my side and sat down next to me.

"You smell it to right?" I said. I lay in the grass just starring at the branch. The smell of ramen just got stronger and stronger, but I wasn't only smelling ramen. Freshly baked bread, hot green tea and beef crisps. "Hmm. Maybe it's our food you're smelling." Kuru said happily. I shot up and starred at him, "That's some nose you got. I can't even smell it from here."

I just kept starring at him. The smell is so strong to me but he can't smell it nor could my brothers and new sensei. "You want some?" I slowly blinked.

"Which way." I quickly said standing up. I hadn't had anything to eat this morning and we Kinda hoped that our sensei would bring us food. Kuru laughed as he stood up. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he walked in front of me. Our walk to his squad mainly consisted of my stomach making a very good whale impression.

"Hey. Look who I found." Kuru said when finally got to where his squad was seated. The smell of food was overpowering, man that food smelt so good. I waved at Pinku who looked different, she still had her long dark pink hair with uneven banks that fell down to her chest. Her outfit changed though, she no longer wore her short sundress with black cotton stockings underneath. Instead she wore tight light pink tight paints that slightly loosened just above the knee, she had a brighter pink top which was quite revealing - showing off that she's bustier than me. Just to impress Kuru- she was kind enough to stop eating her bread and smile at me.

As usual I got the cold shoulder from Buru but his new sensei greeted me with a smile. "You're from squad eleven right?" She kindly asked, I nodded my head and took a seat next to Pinku. Pinku broke off a piece of bread and gave it to me, "Has Kyoshi spoken to you about survival skills yet?" she asked before having some ramen.

I took a bite of my bread and shook my head, "Oh. Weapon skills?" she continued. Once again I shook my head, "Ninja techniques? Ninja ranks? Mission ranks?" As before I just shook my head. "Amazing. Those were the very first things I went through with my students. The klutz must off forgotten his reminders on the kitchen table." She smiled and continued to eat.  
My new sensei is a forgetful klutz, how on earth did that happen, man I'm screwed.  
"Found you." Kyoshi said walking up behind me, "I see." He said looking at the food.

*Kyoshi Flashback*

"You wanted to see me Kenzo."

"Yes."

"Cool but why are meeting in the forest?"

"Kyoshi. This is not a joke. It's about Mizuki."

"Oh."

"Mizuki was very close to our mother, but the problem was Mizuki wanted to be like mother. Everything mom did, she did. Mizuki isn't a full Dendo member, at this rate she's more Inuzuka than anything."

"Your mother was from Konahogakure?"

"Yes, and I think Mizuki might take more to the Inuzuka clan habits than our own. Her senses have already shown to be stronger than anyone else's. If she shows these habits do anything to distract her from them."


End file.
